This invention relates to photopolymerizable compositions used in the manufacture of photoresists. More particularly, it relates to the photoresist compositions in which organic halides are the photoreactive species, i.e., photoinitiators.
Organic halides when used as the photoreactive species in photoresist compositions have a tendency to autodecompose, resulting in premature polymerization of the composition. Prematurely polymerized compositions make photoresists of inferior quality. Improving the shelf life of the compositions by reducing premature polymerization without interfering with photopolymerization during resist manufacture would permit longer storage times and reduce or eliminate the added costs resulting from spoilage.